


Sternblumennacht|紫菀之夜

by IvyLili



Category: Die Nibelungen (2004), Howards End (1992), Warlock (1989)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili
Summary: A young man met a warlock in the woods.
Kudos: 1





	Sternblumennacht|紫菀之夜

青年在郊外的小径上漫步；城市的灯光在他身后愈来愈远。夜空中飘着薄薄的云，稀疏的星辰在天幕上时隐时现。

书里说，你只要找到北极星，在夜里就不会迷失方向。他仰起头，吸了几口凉飕飕的空气，试图在那些零落的微光中认出那能指引方向的星辰，可是却只觉得一阵阵地眩晕。

多半是晚上没吃什么东西的缘故，青年想，轻轻地摇了摇头。他把手伸进口袋，可是那里头只有小半包香烟和几个硬币，连一碗浓汤大概都买不起——而且如果现在再折返回去，恐怕也没有什么店会开着吧。

继续往前走吧，他对自己说，撑过这一阵子大概就好了。

他努力地回想着书里那些浪漫的诗行，双脚却只是机械地向前迈着步子。不知不觉间，他发现自己已经置身于一片树林之中，彻底迷失了方向，连来时的路也找不到了。

环顾四周黑沉沉的夜色，青年只觉得身上一阵冰冷，几乎喘不上气来。那寂静无声的幽暗仿佛要将他整个人都吞噬下去。

但是这时他看见，远处似乎有小小的一点闪光。他以为自己又眼花了，于是闭上眼睛歇息了一会儿，再缓缓地睁开——

那点光还在。虽然黯淡，不过绝对不是他的幻觉。

他知道那不可能是星光；林中的树木枝叶茂密，遮住了夜空，若是在白天，这里的景致或许也相当幽静迷人，可在夜里却只能增添人的恐惧。

青年咬咬牙，朝着那光点的方向走了过去。

他仿佛走了几个世纪那么久，又仿佛只走了几步；那点光亮逐渐接近了，清晰了——是一座简陋的小屋，摇摇欲坠地立在林中的空地上，从窗子上钉着的木板条缝隙间透出忽明忽暗的火光来。

他的心猛地一沉，不知怎地竟想起了童年时听过的那些吓唬小孩儿的故事。在那些故事里，人迹罕至的密林深处居住着邪恶的术士，会用活人的血肉炼制魔药，还会施放毒咒，让人一天之内衰老四个二十年，在痛苦中死去。

青年定定地站在小屋前，不确定是否应该转身逃离此地；可就在这时，小屋的门吱呀一声开了。

门里站着的那个人看起来同他几乎一样年轻，略显苍白的脸上也并没有什么阴沉可怖的神情，只是在看清来客的面容时稍稍闪过一丝惊异——对一个离群索居的生活忽然被外来者打扰的人来说，这似乎也是极其自然的。

非常抱歉，青年小心翼翼地斟酌着措辞，我只是偶然经过这里，绝不是有意打扰。

小屋的主人倒是浅浅地笑了。进来坐吧，他说，外面冷。

青年顺从地跟着那神秘的隐居者走进了屋子。他看见屋里的火炉上正煮着一锅什么东西，一张书桌上还摆满了瓶瓶罐罐——莫非这小屋的主人真的像故事里讲的那样，是个术士不成？！

你要不要吃点儿什么？隐居者走到炉子跟前，用一把长柄勺在锅子里搅了几下。

青年咽了一下唾沫。他的确感到很饿，但是这里的一切又显得如此可疑；而就在他这么想着的时候，一只盛着暖黄色热粥的碗已经放在了他面前的桌面上。

他小心地嗅了嗅碗里的粥，并没有闻到什么可疑的气味，似乎就是普通的南瓜粥而已。于是他试着尝了一点；温暖的甜味一下子激起了他的食欲——无论如何那都比他过去对付着果腹的冷罐头和干面包合人的胃口——那一小碗粥很快就见了底。这时候他才猛地想起来，自己是坐在一间来历不明的小屋里，喝了一个很可能是什么邪恶的术士的陌生人给的南瓜粥，心里一下子慌乱起来。

我猜得到你在想什么，小屋的主人给自己也盛了一碗粥，在青年的对面坐下来，不过你用不着担心——我要是连煮食物的锅子和做药剂的坩埚都能弄混了的话，还研究什么炼金术啊。

您……真的是……？青年觉得自己的声音都打颤了。

坐在他对面的那人带着恶作剧成功似的笑容点了点头。不过啊，那术士说，我是不会把你扔进坩埚的——你又不是未受洗礼的小孩，最多能做成个难喝的汤；而如你所见，我这儿还没有匮乏食物到需要吃人的地步。

说说你吧，术士看着青年的眼睛，你大半夜的一个人在这儿干什么？

青年犹豫了一下，鼓起勇气开了口。

我不知道，他说，我想我原本或许打算像书里写的那样，进行一次富有诗意的漫游，远远地离开城市，只让星光为我引路。

术士似乎想说些什么，不过最后还是抿住了嘴唇。

可是我没有想到会在树林里迷失方向，青年继续说下去，树林里又冷又黑，我还空着肚子。那感觉真是糟透了；我告诉自己，去想想书里优美的句子，却一点儿用都没有，就好像那些文字全部失去了意义一样。然后我看到了亮光——您屋子里的灯火——就朝着它走了过来。

所以你原本想跟随星光，术士挑挑眉毛，最后却跟到了这儿？

的确如此，青年苦笑了一下，谢谢您。

没什么好谢的，术士起身收走桌上的空碗，如果你愿意的话，就在这儿呆到天亮吧。

那之后谁也没有再说话。术士仍旧回到书桌跟前摆弄起坩埚和烧瓶，青年则裹着外衣坐在角落里的椅子上发呆。他没再想书里的诗句，也几乎忘记了林中的黑暗和寒冷，虽然有些昏沉疲倦，可终究还是没有睡着。

小屋里只剩下炉火哔哔剥剥的声音。

青年回过神来的时候窗外的天光已经亮了起来。他从椅子上站起身，想起自己还得去工作，得去挣那一份微薄的薪水去应付房租和冷罐头的开销，忍不住烦闷起来。

那么我就不打扰了，他说，一面朝门口走去，再次感谢您的好意。

而术士只是极轻地应了一声，甚至没有停下手里的实验。

于是青年便走出了屋子，从外面小心地关上了那吱呀作响的木板门。

在走出树林，找到了地势较高的大路之后，他回过头去望了一眼；可是茂密的树木遮蔽了他的视线，使他怎么也找不到空地和小屋的踪影。

他缓缓地叹了一口气，迈步走入了那灰蒙蒙的暗淡黎明。


End file.
